The Doll
The Doll is a creation of the Other Mother used to spy on Neha and her life and the secondary antagonist. The doll was later found by Mel Jones, joon mother, wrapped in newspaper with a note from Wybie. The note asked if it was hers due to the resemblance. Coraline says that she's too old for dolls, unaware of the secret behind it. The Doll was carried by my mum to her dad's room where he is busy typing. He suggests Coraline counts all the windows and blue things in the house. When Coraline puts the doll down for a while, looks away, then looks back, she sees that the doll had mysteriously behind a box. As she comes to get it, she sees a little, sealed up door and pesters her mom to unlock it. As Mel unseals it, the doll has a look of mischief. The Doll was later seen spying on Coraline and Wybie, while they were speaking about Wybie's Grandmother's missing twin sister, and the Cat was suspicious of it. When Coraline was locked away with the ghost children, they revealed that the Doll was used by the Other Mother to spy in their lives and find out what made them unhappy. Coraline escaped from the Other World with help of the Other Wybie. Back in the Real World, the real Wybie asked Coraline to give the Doll back because it belonged to his Grandmother's missing sister, and his grandmother was angry he had given it away. This leads Coraline to realize that the Sweet Ghost Girl was Mrs. Lovat's missing twin sister. Coraline tries to explain to Wybie that his great-aunt was stolen by the Other Mother and the Doll is her spy. When she couldn't find the Doll, Wybie believed that she was crazy and ran off. Later, Coraline's parents were missing and Coraline asked the Cat if he knew where her parents were. The Cat took her to a mirror which held an image of her real parents trapped and shivering. When Coraline asked him what happened, the Cat showed her the Doll. It was remade so resembled her parents, as a message that the Other Mother stole them. Coraline was angry and burned the Doll in the fireplace. Appearance The Doll first appeared to have button eyes, brown pigtails, bows, and a pink dress to reflect her previous victim. When modified, its appearance was modified to look more like Coraline, having blue hair, a yellow raincoat, a red striped shirt, and a black skirt. When Coraline escaped to the Real World, the Doll was remade to look like her parents: Mel Jones on one side with brown hair, a white sweater, and black pants and Charlie Jones on the other, sporting curly brown hair, a green Michigan State sweatshirt, and brown pants Trivia *It was said that the Beldam spies through the eyes of the doll. *The doll was used on four children, its appearance altered by hand by the Beldam to match the appearance of the target. *It is also very likely that the doll was first made in the appearance of the Tall Ghost Girl. It was probably modified to match the Ghost Boy after Tall Ghost Girl was trapped. Third, it was probably modeled after the Sweet Ghost girl. *It was stuffed with sand instead of cotton when spying on Coraline. This reflects her other creations too, as Other Wybie, the hummingbirds, and the circus mice are full of sand as well. *Because the doll bears an exact likeness aside from the button eyes, it can be assumed that the doll is the closest there is to an "Other Coraline". Category:Villains Category:Objects and Others Category:Weapons Category:Dolls